The present invention relates to a method of forming a pole with a saddle. It is common practice to bend a metal pole and then bend a metal saddle that wraps around the pole and is welded to the pole and extends for a few feet above and below ground level to provide additional thickness to help resist corrosion of the pole. The saddle is substantially shorter than the full length of the pole. For example, the saddle may extend three feet below ground level and three feet above ground level, while the pole may extend ten feet below ground level and 35 feet above ground level.
It is important for the saddle to fit the contour of the pole very closely so the saddle and pole function together, with a good, sealed weld that will not leak or allow moisture between the saddle and the pole. Fitting the saddle to the pole can be a very difficult, costly, and time-consuming process, requiring a skilled craftsman. Even then, the saddle may not fit snugly enough against the pole to perform its intended function.